


Mike learns not to underestimate people

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: "Rebornica's" Jeremy is much better than mine, And two Mikes!!!, Different AUs meeting, Dominant Bottom, Fear, Gross, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intersex, Like holy fuck not just in dicks, M/M, Mike is like fucking at least a foot and a half taller than Fritz, No Romance, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Reference to necrophilia, Restraints, Size Difference, Strangulation, The Author Regrets Everything, There are two Fritzes, Vomiting, anger issues, mentions of abuse, moldy apartment, reference to past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy is gone, and Mike has to save him, though there are several issues with that.





	1. I know where he is, and you're going to tell me

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter includes kidnapping, mentions of drugging, violence, and head trauma.

It had been a peaceful day, until Mike realized the oddity of the extended office. There was a line across where they met, and at first, he though Jeremy was trying to play a prank on him with a mirror. Then he realized that there was no back of the mirror, so he went looking, searching every crevice for his small friend. It landed him back at that damned mirror.

He realized he had his phone with him and laughed. He couldn't believe how stupid he was as he dialed the number.

"Hello?" a voice answered, chipper and skippy, but  _much_ older than Jeremy.

Not his father, either.

"Put Jeremy on the line," he commanded with gritted teeth, sucking in a breath.

"Oh! You must be his boyfriend! Well, uh, no. Sorry, but I don't think drugged people can talk. Well, at least with the drugs we put him under!" the voice rang back, before hanging up. Mike stared at the floor, grabbing the phone and chucking it at the mirror. 

It didn't break the mirror.

It didn't bounce off.

It went right through, causing a long haired blond to cringe and run down the other hallway. Mike froze, staring at it, before stepping in.

He now realized the grimy look wasn't because of the mirror surface, but because it was actually like that. The table was patched up loosely, small cracks in the walls, the smell of cheap bleach not even bothering to mask the heavy scent of rot and blood that hung in the air. He spotted a man, walking in front of the blond, and he could faintly hear their voices, the tiny ginger calling the other one a "big baby" as he lead him back to the office, stopping and staring at Mike, peeking at the thing behind him.

He laughed. A mocking, light hearted laugh.

"You're scared because of  _him?_ I thought you were used to seeing strange men!" the little man laughed, elbowing the other.

The other went red in the face, called the other a fag under his breath, and ran to get something.

Mike just glared. He didn't like the look of this guy.

"Who are you?" he barked, walking closer to get a good look at the guy, coffee mug in hand, wearing a sweater that looked like it was fished from the garbage. 

"I should be asking  _you_ that," he replied smugly, quirking his ponytail.  _Ugh,_ reminded him of  _Vincent._

"No, I asked  _you, twerp,"_ he bellowed, waiting for the tiny man to quiver and spill about Jeremy's disappearance.

But he didn't, he just raised a brow and took a sip of his coffee. 

"You're the one in our pizzeria. It's like asking a cashier why he's in the store."

Mike growled, and studied the man, large birthmarks blotched his face, he had a rather feminine figure, with pudge flowing over the sides, his eyes were dark, and his arms seemed skinny. He took another step forward. 

"Whatever, I don't have time for you."

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't move any further," the man spoke up, and Mike glared down at him.

_"What?"_ he asked, blinking in disbelief.

"I was told not to let you make it any further from here. I don't want to have to fight you."

Mike blinked again, trying to register that. 

" _You?_ Fight  _me?_ I think you mean me beating the shit out of you and moving on."

He was  _not_ up for some little creepy ginger trying to stop him in getting back his friend.

"Oh? Well, if you want to beat the shit out of me, go ahead, make the first move."

Mike rolled his eyes and began to walk past him, before feeling two hands grab his shirt and swing him back around, knocking him into the table. He was on Mike in an instant. 

"Just go back, and I wont have t-"

He was punched in the face, Mike was sick of his shit and got up, trying to throw him down. He easily fell down, leaping onto the desk and bashing him on the head with the fan, quite brutally, and then kicking him down, grabbing the man's head and slamming it down onto the floor repeatedly. It hurt, it took Mike by surprise, he was disorientated, scared, confused. But it all ended soon, as he blacked out.


	2. I have to keep you here, for his sake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fritz rapes Mike, and Mike finds out more about Fritz's odd anatomy than expected.  
> Note that Mike is still top here, and Fritz is the one who cries afterward. Doesn't make it excusable, but it's a note.
> 
> Oh, and here is a picture of Fritz's genitals, in case you become c o n f u s i o n   
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/de3a8946a75e35d938df1e2cff3fa81a/tumblr_pab593x9lX1xtbmvjo1_540.png

Mike woke up in pain, throbbing, aching pain. The fan was on, and he was naked, laying on a bed, tied down. He managed out a whimper, before looking around. The walls were stained and moldy, and there were several dents, where the wall was cracked and there was an imprint of bloody knuckles. He laid his head back down, groaning. He locked up when he heard footsteps walking into the room.

"Hey there, you must be Mike, huh? Well, I'm Fritz."

Fritz? This was Fritz? The only similarities were ginger hair, spots on their skin and maybe a bit of chubbiness. Fritz wasn't bad or violent, not like this one.

There was a weight on his thigh, soft skin and some kind of fabric. He tried to look up only to have a hand shoved in his face. Something was touching his dick, making him jerk up, despite the hand. Fritz growled. Something low and guttural in his chest.

"Fine, if you wanna watch, then watch."

He was sitting on Mike's thighs, wearing some briefs that certainly didn't accommodate his hips, coming undone. at the edges. He was toying with him idly, skillfully working his dick, and to Mike's dismay, he was getting hard. Fritz leant down, taking Mike's dick down his throat, bobbing up and down as if it was nothing. He flinched, feeling Fritz biting him gently, looking up to stare him in the eye as he bobbed up and down. He looked down at it, sighing.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath, sighing heavily.

He seemed to be. . . sizing him up?

"Please stop staring at my dick," Mike murmured, before he cringed at the hatred Fritz shot back at him with his glare. 

He poked and prodded at it, giving a disappointed whine. 

"Why do you have to have such a big fucking dick? You're not even that tall! I just don't get it."

He squeezed Mike's dick roughly, glaring down at it. In any other situation he would be flattered, but here, he wasn't. He laid his head back, before Fritz got up, leaving him. He sighed in relief, hearing him rummaging around. Maybe he would leave him here, he could take a nap, even. He looked over best he could as Fritz came back. Oh fuck, that was lube. 

"No, no, no, no--" he began to chant, causing Fritz to slap a hand over his mouth, growling animalisticly.

He let it go, leaving Mike to only mouth the words, anxiety curling in his gut as he poured a generous amount on his hand, and rubbed them together. Mike didn't want to look, he turned his head away and to the side, still hearing the sounds. He soon felt hands on his dick. This was foreplay, wasn't it? He'd fucked guys before, he knew what was in store as he heard Fritz squirm out of his briefs. 

He then relaxed and tensed at the same time, feeling a condom roll over his length. He then felt something too tight and very hot envelop his cock. His head shot back up, watching the other's discomforted face twist, before looking down at his groin. A small, scarred dick laid flaccid, Mike's dick forced between two swollen lips. He grunted in discomfort, finding that Mike's dick too large to fit any further.

It was squeezing him too much, his breathing labored and groans emitting from his mouth from time to time. Fritz was whimpering and grunting, forcing himself to sink down fully with a cry. He laid two hands on Mike's chest, digging his nails in. His hands were cold, and he was glaring, gasping and trying to keep his composure. He pulled his hips up slowly, before forcing himself back down, seeming to get more and more irritated with Mike's noises.

"Oh  _fuck_  that's  _so fucking good,"_ Mike moaned, with Fritz still moving his hips slowly, dragging them and gasping softly.

He grunted, and wrapped his thick fingers around Mike's neck, strangling him as he forced himself up and down, his eyes half lidded.

"Uhn-!" Fritz grunted as he began to pick up the pace, Mike choking and lost in a blissful pleasure, catching breaths between thrusts as Fritz's grip faltered. 

The ginger's pace was quickening even further, soon it was brought to a quick slapping noise, Fritz calmed down, his breaths becoming less uncomfortable sounding and more lustful and soft. He wasn't very loud, but the occasional noises sent shivers up his spine. 

He scowled at Mike, before moaning and sighing, grinding his hips down on the other's pelvis.

It lasted a while, probably due to the tightness of the man above him, and the heavy discomfort. 

Mike finally came, tensing up and cumming into the condom. Fritz sighed, and shakily got up, stumbling sitting beside him. Mike glanced down, and was fucking mortified. 

"Is that blood?!" he shouted, and Fritz didn't reply, face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. 

He looked back at his dick. It wasn't a lot, but it was there, smeared over the condom. Was he on his, er, her period? 

The noises became clearer. The man was crying, soon hugging his knees.

". . . Are you okay?" Fritz's head shot up, his face was all red, and wet.

" _Yes,_ I'm fucking  _fine."_ He countered, a few more tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"You're crying."

Fritz looked away. 

"I didn't intend to."

"But why are you crying?" Mike asked, furrowing his brows. 

"Because it's humiliating and it  _hurts_!" he finally bursted out, digging his nails into his knees.

"Then why did you do it?"

"To distract you from getting loose. Jeremy is long gone by now."

Mike was soon blinded by rage, so much so that, with his adrenaline, he managed to snap the ropes and pin Fritz down by the shoulders, causing him to squawk awkwardly. 

 _"What?!"_ He yelled, his sclera fading to black and his pupils fading to white and shrinking. Fritz stared, before he began to cry louder, hitting and kicking, running to the other room. As much as Mike wanted to get up and chase him down, his legs wouldn't let him, still bound. He tied up the condom and set it on the floor, rubbing his face.

Fritz came back, his face slightly red, holding a metal lamp, once making sure Mike was no threat, he sat down beside him, silent. 

"I have loved ones too, y'know," he said softly, resting his chin on his arms, crossed above his knees. 

"Then why did you take Mine?!" Mike countered.

"I  _didn't."_

"Then why did you do this?"

"Because if they find out I failed, let you meddle in their plans, they would. . . they would. . . They would hurt Mikey. . ." He ran his hand along the mattress affectionately.

"Mikey? I'm Mikey!" 

"No, no.  _My Mikey._ I have to protect him."

Mike laid down, and decided to sleep, exhausted. 


End file.
